Unexpected Journeys
by PhantomBrat
Summary: Juat when Yugi, Ryou, and Malik thought that their adventures were over, the three of them are kidnapped.  This sends them on yet another race to save the world.  Were their earlier adventures preparing them for this?  How will things turn out for them?
1. Chapter 1

**YEA! It's LEAP DAY!**

**Bakura: What's special about today anyways?**

**Let's see…This only happens once every four years and I'm planning on posting this and one other story before the day's over.**

**Yugi: Are you going to update any others?**

**Possibly. Bakura? Why are you snickering over there?**

**Bakura: Your penname and first name.**

**What about them?**

**Bakura: *Trying not to lose it* PB&J! *Snorts***

**Me, Mokuba, & hikaris: *Sweatdrop* O.O**

***Whispers* Run.**

* * *

><p>Atem had just played the card that Yugi had sealed away in the Gold Sarcophagus and lost the only chance that he had to win the Duel. Yugi attacked him directly and won, but the doors didn't open. Instead, Ra appeared in Flame Mode. <em><strong>"You can pass through, should you wish my child. But before you leave, we are offering you a chance to stay with those with whom you have come to care for. However, your decision also has consequences. The Thief and the one borne of the Rod will be allowed to stay."<strong>_

"What if they attempt prior acts," Atem asked the Egyptian God.

"_**The darkness has been purged from their hearts and souls. No longer will they attempt such horrendous deeds. Zorc no longer has influence over the one called Bakura and the rage against the father of the youngest Ishtar has been quelled."**_

He thought for a moment, looking from Ra to Yugi and then to Ryou and Malik. Marik had changed his name since so many bad memories were attached to it and because the others were weary of him until he proved that he wasn't the same as 'Marik'. "Do you want them back," he asked them.

Ryou thought for a moment, "Since the evil that was controlling him is gone, I'd like to give my Dark another chance."

Malik said nothing, only nodded in agreement. Atem turned to Ra, "I wish to stay. Forgive my hesitation in answering; I wanted to be sure that their former vessels and victims of their cruelty wanted to have them back. I did not want them to be stuck with those that harmed them against their will."

"_**That was a wise decision, young Pharaoh. I am pleased that you sought the advice of their former hosts and victims. You may stay with your respective halves. You will still have access to the Items and your powers. Use them wisely."**_

When the fiery god finished speaking, two forms took shape in front of the group. We all stepped back as Bakura's and Marik's forms became solid. Their eyes opened and they saw everyone step back from reflex. Bakura looked around and spotted Joey trying to hide Ryou behind his back. "Let him go, Mortal! That's _my_ landlord you're molesting," Bakura growled.

Joey let Ryou go as everyone stepped aside to let him past. Ryou was unsure since this was a side of his dark that he had never seen before. 'When Bakura snapped at Joey, it was almost as if he were being protective,' Yugi thought, not realizing that he left the link open,

_**He is being protective, aibou. He no longer wants anything to happen to Ryou.**_

Yugi looked up at Atem and smiled, "That's good. I don't think that Ryou could handle the old Bakura."

Yugi looked over at Malik and Marik. The pair was poking each other in the arm as if they were trying to see if this was all a dream. Malik got tired of the poking and pinched his dark who yelped in pain. Malik grinned, "So I'm not in a whacked-out, triple-chocolate brownie dipped in caramel and fudge and topped with ice cream and whipped cream-related dream."

"Malik Ishtar," Ishizu spoke, raising her voice. "I thought I told you not to eat your strange brownies before bed! No more sweets for a month!"

"But I'm nearly nineteen," Malik whined.

Everyone, including Ra, laughed at his response. _**"Take care of each other, my children."**_

After Ra vanished, the ground started shaking. Joey yelled for everyone to get out as several pillars collapsed. Yugi looked to Ryou and Malik as their yamis vanished.

_*We need to get the Items before they're lost.*_

_{You're right. Our yamis need them to balance their powers. And because they belong to us}_

_~So let's get them and get out of here!~_

They dashed towards the massive stone that housed the Items. Yugi grabbed the Puzzle and the Scales when he got to the stone. Ryou snatched the Ring and Eye from their places while Malik claimed the Rod, Key, and Necklace. Malik threw the Necklace to Ishizu and yelled at her to go. She ran from the collapsing room. The hikaris ran towards the exit, but were cut off as a large column broke and blocked the only way out. Malik tripped on a fragment of one of the columns. Ryou and Yugi grabbed Malik by the shoulders of his jacket and pulled him under their 'shelter', a large stone slab that was resting at an incline. Ryou grabbed a bag and went through it looking for something to stop them from inhaling the ancient dust. There were a couple of shirts and a pocket knife in the mess that the bag contained. Yugi grabbed and tossed Ryou the pocket knife and a couple of shirts. He cut a hole in one of the shirts and started tearing it into wide strips. Ryou then tossed one of the strips to Malik and a third to Yugi. They tied the makeshift bandanas over their mouths and noses, lowering the amount of dust they would inhale.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Months Later…<strong>_

Yugi woke up shaking, trying to shake of the memory of the day that they had been trapped in Atem's tomb. The memory refused to fade. They had gained powers of their own the day that Atem almost managed to beat Yugi in the Ceremonial Duel. Though they recovered from the cave-in quickly, the three hikaris opted to stay behind and practice their newly-discovered powers to get them under control. They were supposed to be here for about a month, but had hit a snag and were stuck here for a little longer.

About month ago, some petty thief cornered Yugi and demanded that he hand over the Puzzle. He refused and everything that happened between that point and a few moments later was a blur to him. Malik told him that the thief was rendered blind just long enough for the police to restrain him. The thief was rambling about bright lights and demonic angels. Yet, Yugi still had no idea of what had happened on his end of the light. Malik had since taken to saying that Yugi had gone Super Nova.

The ancient spirit appeared outside of the Puzzle, "Are you alright, aibou? I felt your stress and know that something's bothering you."

Yugi shrugged, "It's the same dream again, I'll be ok."

"Very well," Atem replied. "Is today not the day that you had planned to spend with Malik and Ryou before we all head back home?"

* * *

><p>I'm not so sure that we should be here without letting Ishizu know first, Malik," Yugi pointed out to the Egyptian.<p>

"Yugi's right. We should have let your sister know that we were coming out here," Ryou added.

Malik had dragged Yugi and Ryou to the site that the Tomb-keepers had guarded for generations. He thought that they should be one of the few 'outsiders' that were given the privilege to see the 'Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh'. They had gotten a few laughs from this, Atem included. He thought it odd that the Tomb-keepers had insisted upon keeping the real name of the pharaoh a secret.

"It's alright," Malik stated. "Ishizu knows that we're out here. She knew before we left the house this morning.."

Yugi pouted, "She's using the Necklace again, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Malik sighed. "We can't sneak out to buy mine and Marik's junk food without her knowing anymore. So long my triple fudge delights, for alas, I know not when I shall enjoy your rich, chocolaty goodness."

Ryou and Yugi cracked up at his 'performance'. Malik looked over at them and grinned, "Thought that was funny? I must admit, I thought that it was too. We're here, so let's go inside and check out Atem's tomb. By the way, anything that he wants, feel free to take. It's his anyways."

As the three young men got out of Malik's jeep, they grabbed some packs and headed into Yami's ancient tomb. Once inside, Atem and Bakura left the Items. "I appreciate your bringing us here, Malik," the ancient Pharaoh said. He turned to Bakura, "Don't touch anything without permission."

Within the past few months, Yugi discovered that he was Yami's partial reincarnation. When he had sacrificed his soul and memories, the ritual left a fraction of himself behind. This was, in a sense, reborn thousands of years later with a body, soul, and personality of its own. This resulted in him. Yugi was 'recreated' to house Atem's spirit once the Millennium Puzzle was completed. Where he was the darker half of their shared soul, Yugi was the lighter half. In time, the two balanced each other out. But despite their experiences, Yugi was still the Light and he the Dark.

Ryou and Bakura are the same way. He was also a 'partial', the innocence that the King of Thieves had long thought buried. When Bakura found this out, he was pretty angry. He locked himself in the Ring for three days. Ryou's depression brought him out around that time. He was upset that his yami had reacted that way. They made up and Bakura vowed to protect Ryou no matter what.

Malik and Marik were actually one person that wound up being split into two by the Millennium Rod. Malik was the original 'Marik'. Atem defeated the darkness that was Marik. It was then that 'Marik', the original one mind you, took on the name of Malik. He didn't want to get confused with his dark side that had tried to sabotage the Battle City Tournament in order to obtain the God cards.

Malik led his friends through the tomb. "I'm not sure if the Pharaoh's body is in here somewhere, but even if it is, we aren't going to go anywhere near it." Malik directed this comment towards Bakura.

Bakura scoffed, "I wouldn't even think of that now, Malik. Besides, I know now that his accursed _Uncle_ was the destroyer of my village. _His_ remains I would set aflame if I ever had the chance."

The group split into three 'teams' and headed to explore the tomb.

* * *

><p>They passed a replica throne-room and Atem turned back to check it out. "What is it, Yami," Yugi asked as he followed his other half.<p>

He stopped for a second, "Something's not right. I saw something that was supposed to have been destroyed long ago when my father was still Pharaoh."

They entered the room. Once he was near a table, Atem picked up some strange-looking jewelry, "I suppose that this was the best way to hide something that was forbidden."

Yugi looked at the object. It looked like some metallic glove. It gave the small hikari the creeps. "Can we get rid of it, Yami? It's really creeping me out," he pleaded.

"There are few ways to do that. One way would be to pry out the stone and melt the metal, aibou," the spirit replied as he slipped the thing into Yugi's pack. "I shall oversee that the Tomb-keepers have it properly destroyed when we return."

Yugi nodded as something caught his eye, "Hey Yami, look at this." He held up a medallion with a carving on it so that the ancient Pharaoh could see it.

"I see you've found my Slifer pendent," Atem laughed. "Now all we need to find are Obelisk and Ra to have the complete set. I wonder where they went. I know that they unlock something, but I seem to have forgotten."

Yugi nodded as they left the room. The two explored the tomb for a few hours and then returned to the group for dinner.

* * *

><p>Atem had handed the strange jewelry to Ishizu who gave the go ahead to Odion to destroy it. "My lord, Pharaoh," Ishizu began, "At what time were you planning on returning to Domino?"<p>

He looked to Yugi, who answered, "We were planning on being there in time for Grandpa's famous Chocolate chip muffins. So about 6:30 in the morning since we like the smell of them cooking. Grandpa only starts cooking at 7 when there's no school. And it's a Saturday back home. Besides, Monday's the last official day of school and I want to be there to get my diploma."

"So you should be ready to leave now in order to catch your plane," she stated. "Unless you're planning on going by Shadows."

Yugi paled at the thought of flying, "I think we'll go by Shadows. It'll be cheaper and faster. And much safer than a plane."

"Be careful and be safe," she replied. "I shall wake you, Ryou, and my brother at 10:30 tonight. You'll have an hour to wake and prepare for your journey."

Yugi nodded before following his Dark into the kitchen to find something light to eat.

* * *

><p>Aibou, it's time to wake," Atem's baritone voice whispered through the darkness. "We need to be prepared to leave within the hour."<p>

Yugi groaned and swatted at the air, "Sleepy, Yami. Five more minutes."

The spirit laughed at his Light's mumbled response, "I guess I'll just have to carry you." Upon receiving no reply, he summoned his Shadows to gently wrap the sleeping young man and lift him from the bed and into his arms. "Too bad that Grandfather's first vision of your return will be with you in your pajamas, aibou."

Yugi cracked his eyes open and he mumbled, "'Kura's sleep-talking and Marik's snores kept me up."

Atem chuckled at this as he sat the still half-asleep youth on the counter of the bathroom sink. "Let's see about waking you up enough to change into some decent clothing. I'm sure that Grandfather would appreciate it better than if we were to shop up on his doorstep with you in your holey pajama bottoms and that stained t-shirt."

Yugi looked down at his old sweats and back at his Dark, "There's nothing wrong with my sweats. The holes in the knees are from the time that we attempted to climb the Pyramid this last winter. And _you_ were the one that spilled the fruit punch on this shirt. These have memories behind them."

"Well, now that you're awake, are you ready to dress so that we can leave," Atem questioned Yugi.

"Yeah," Yugi yawned as the ancient Pharaoh handed him a bundle of clothes. Atem left Yugi to change while he gathered the last of their things.

* * *

><p>Once the three Lights were somewhat awake, they gave Ishizu one last hug. "Thank you for allowing us to stay," Yugi stated as he grabbed his backpack. "I, <em>we<em>, are grateful to have you as a friend."

Ishizu nodded, "You and Ryou are always welcomed here. Take care of each other and do not forget to visit now and again."

"Come on Runt," Bakura grumbled. "I want to get going. All your talk about your grandfather's cooking has got me wanting to test it."

Yugi nodded and joined the other five standing together. The Darks summoned the Shadows and stepped into them, holding their respective Light's arm. The Shadows deposited them at a bus stop not far from the Game Shop. Yugi led his fellow hikaris to the back door so that they could enter the kitchen and surprise Solomon the way that Yugi always did upon returning from some random, save-the-world adventure. Once inside, Yugi motioned for his friends to sit at the table. Malik sat in the one that was next to the window, causing Yugi to pout. "That's my chair, Malik," he whispered. Before Malik could say that he didn't see Yugi's name on it, Yugi pointed to an ornate carving, "My dad made that chair for me before I was even born. There are other parts to it, but they're in the attic."

Malik got up and took the chair next to him. They sat there in near-silence, waiting for Solomon to enter the kitchen. When the elderly man finally stepped into the room, he was surprised to see his only remaining family member sitting in his designated chair. "Welcome home, my boy. Malik, Ryou, welcome back."

* * *

><p>Yugi and Ryou had to rush to get things together in order to get to school on time despite it being the last day. They were now officially finished with school, that is unless they made up their minds about college. They met up with the others under their usual tree and walked together, talking about what the three hikaris did in Egypt. After meeting up with Malik and spending time with their friends, the three hikaris and Joey headed to the game shop for dinner.<p>

Little did the Lights know that the next few hours would throw them into yet another random, save-the-world adventure, but on a grander scale.

* * *

><p><em>Breaking news. Yugi Mutou and two others are missing. They were last seen at the Kame Game Shop about 9pm last night. There were no signs of forced entry into the building and no evidence of their leaving. If anyone has any information on the missing Duelist and his two friends, please contact xxx-xxxx.-<em>

Jack turned off the television, "Daniel, where'd you say that guy lived again?"

"Here in Domino," the reply came from the small hallway. "He runs a game store according to what Dr. Hawkins told me."

"Aw, yes, the old guy with the over-educated granddaughter," Jack stated.

There was a knock at the door and the third occupant of the room answered it. "Sir, our taxi is waiting for us. The driver says that he can only go so far as the corner of the street where we're headed. Something about the media taking up camp there."

Jack nodded, "Thank you Sam. Danny, you ready yet?"

"Just need to grab my bags and then I'll be set," replied Daniel. "I don't want to leave my books behind."

* * *

><p>As the cab pulled to the corner of the street, Jack let out a low whistle at the sight. "That has got to be the biggest crowd of news-media I have ever seen."<p>

"I wonder why they're surrounding that game store," Sam stated.

Jack looked at the store's name and paled, "Daniel, tell me what the name of the game shop was that that man you got your information from."

"It was," Daniel started as he looked through his book, "Kame Game. Why?"

"Because that's the building that's being blocked."

They got out of the car and walked to the shop, going the back way. Once at the door, Daniel knocked. A blonde teenaged boy answered, "If you're here about Yugi, he ain't here."

"Joseph Wheeler," a female voice scolded him, "That is not how you answer the door." A girl with brown hair shoved the teen aside, "Sorry about Joey. When it comes to Yugi, we all get protective about him. So why are you here?"

Daniel answered, "Is there a Dr. Solomon Mutou here? Dr. Arthur Hawkins said that he might be able to help me with some translations."

The girl nodded, "Yes, but he's a bit upset."

She led them into the building and into what looked like a house. "Someone's here to see you," she whispered to an elderly man.

He looked to the group. Jack noticed a lost look to his eyes, it was almost as if he were looking at himself years before when his son passed away. "Please forgive me for asking," Daniel started, "but what's happened?"

"My pals vanished last night," Joey snapped. "I swear that one second Malik had landed on me in the middle of the night and then he, Ryou and Yug vanished into thin air."

* * *

><p>Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were huddled into a corner, hiding from their captor. They had woken up earlier than it had expected. When the creature approached, Yugi let loose a small burst of light, momentarily blinding it long enough for them to run.<p>

_*Do you think that it's gone?*_

_{I don't want to risk checking just to find out that that thing's followed us.}_

_~I agree with Ryou on this one. By the way, Yugi, good use of your Light Magic. Sister would be proud.~_

_*Thanks, but I have no idea how to control it just yet. That little burst was only because I was frightened and wanted to run. I wish we had the Items on us. Our yamis could handle this situation better.*_

_~Still, that was awesome!~_

_{I think we can leave. I saw our captor use some sort of technology to enter the area where we were earlier. I might be able to figure out how to use it.}_

_*Let's go then. I hate being here. Besides, that thing is really creepy.*_

The three teens ran to the room that they had left nearly an hour and a half before. While Ryou tried to figure out the console, Malik and Yugi watched the room in case their kidnapper returned. Moments later they found themselves in the middle of a forest with strange trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Mokuba: Where'd Bakura come up with such a lame pun? I know that your name is Jos-*Muffled protests*<strong>

**Yugi: Perhaps PhantomBrat wants to keep her identity secret.**

***Another person appears behind Ryou and Malik*: You got that right.**

***Everyone looks at newcomer* YAAAAAAAAAAA! *Runs***

**Newcomer: Well, that was fun. Now where'd that girl go? I know she's got some awesome monsters that I want to sic on Baka-ra.**

***Marik enters***

**Marik: I found PhantomBrat's DARK!**

**Newcomer: ~.~ Drat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seto: What are you doing?**

***Looks up from drawing on bottom of shoe with ink pen*  
>Drawing…<strong>

**Bakura: *Looks at PhantomBrat's shoe* Who is that supposed to be?**

**Umm…No one?**

**Seto: *Looks at shoe* That had better not be who I think it is.**

**Joey: *Shoves Kaiba aside to look* That looks like Kaiba!**

***~.~* Thanks a lot Joey. I **_**was**_** having fun, and now I'm not.**

**Marik: *Looks at shoe brand* HAHAHAHAHA! She's drawing Kaiba's face on Hush Puppies! **

***~.~* Meanie.**

LINE

After listening to Joey's description of the events leading up to the disappearance of the three teens, Jack came to one very possible theory. He motioned for Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c to follow him. Once they were away from the four people, he spoke, "From what that kid says, I swear that an Asguard took those boys. And we all know which one that would be."

"Loki," Sam whispered. "But why go after three unrelated teenagers?"

"I have no idea, but I say that we use this to our advantage," Jack stated.

Daniel shot Jack a glare as they returned to the room. "This may sound far-fetched," Sam began, "but from what you have told us, we have reason to believe that your grandson and his two friends were abducted."

Joey glared at the four strangers, "Compared to what we've been through, that seems impossible. Besides, that's Mokuba's habit."

Yugi's friends refused to let Solomon go with the four friends alone. Joey was very vocal in expressing this, "We owe it to Yug to stay with Gramps. Where he goes, we go."

Jack had to get permission to bring along the three teens. They had taken the next plane to Colorado after allowing the elderly archaeologist to make sure that they had someone to tend to the shop and the house while they were gone. "You don't need to do much, Duke," Solomon stated. "Just make sure that the house is clean and that the next few shipments are loaded into the supply room. I'll take care of the bills and let you know what else needs done or where something is if you need it. I'll send you a check for your troubles every couple of weeks."

Duke reassured the elderly man that everything would be alright and they left. He hoped that they would find the three teens alive and well.

LINE

The three boys huddled in the cave as the rain poured. They had no idea where they were and how they even got there. They had found the cave not far from some strange monument in the middle of a clearing a day or so ago. Malik was able to build a fire, but it was pretty weak. They were freezing and had only their pajamas on, but even those were barely enough to keep them warm.

Yugi was exhausted from his Light-based attacks and it was quite visible in the way he kept dozing off, only to jerk awake seconds later. Ryou and Malik had to lay him down before he passed out completely. As they drifted off, a lone figure approached from the other side of the hill. As it neared their dying fire, the person was surprised to find that the teens were alive. It left only to return moments later with others to help move them to a warmer place. "Jacob, they appear to be ill. Perhaps we should contact your daughter to take them to their medical facilities."

"We must make them comfortable and wait until one wakes to inform us of their home world," Jacob stated. "I don't want them sent to a planet that they are unfamiliar with."

The man nodded and put out the glowing embers.

LINE

Jacob Carter watched over the teens that he had found not far from a tunnel entrance. He was concerned that not one of them had made any indication of waking. He had found them the day before, and had made up his mind to have his daughter and her teammates take the three to Earth with them.

LINE

Jack had set Solomon and the three teens up in an apartment that was occasionally used for 'guests' of the SGC. They were given a week to adjust to the sudden change in time zones and to relax. Of course, SG-1 had a meeting with Jacob Carter on the temporary Tok'ra planet. Sam's father had specifically asked for them and was adamant that they come quickly.

They were not prepared for the look of worry on the man's face. "Dad, what's wrong," Sam questioned.

Jacob sighed, "We found three kids not far from a tunnel and they haven't woke up since yesterday. They need medical attention. They're this way."

He led the group to a room just off of his own. Daniel recognized the three teens almost immediately, "We've been looking for these three. The smaller one is Solomon's only grandson and the other two are his friends!"

Just then, Malik stirred, "Where?" His eyes went wide as he looked around. He spotted Ryou to his right and Yugi across from them. That's when he saw the five people in the same room. "Who are you? If you work with that creature that kidnapped us, you'll be sorry."

Jack put his hands up, "Whoa kid, we're not with the thing that kidnapped you boys. We're just here to take you home. That alright with you kid?"

Malik sighed, feeling the start of another headache, "I guess."

Jack looked at the rest of his team, "You hear the kid, we're headed home. Daniel, Teal'c, grab a kid and let's head back to the Stargate. Thanks for calling us Jacob, I'm sure that the boys' families will be happy to have them back home."

Daniel picked up Ryou, Teal'c took Malik,who had once again passed out, leaving Yugi to Jack. Sam dialed the Gate and entered their code, "Have a medical team standing by. We have three in need of medical attention."

Janet met the four on the other side of the Stargate with several of her team. She saw the three boys being carried by the three men of the group. Her eyes widened when she recognized them from the photo that Solomon always had present. The smaller of the three began to whimper as if he were in pain. Janet felt his forehead, "Get them to the infirmary!"

Jack refused to let the teen in his arms go and followed the medical team to the infirmary. "Daniel, go and have Solomon meet us in the infirmary. I want to be sure that these are the missing boys," Jack stated.

LINE

Janet had started the teens on a series of antibiotics by the time Solomon arrived. He saw the three boys lying in the beds. "How are they," he asked her.

She looked at them, "They are slightly dehydrated, have a slight fever, and were soaked to the bone by the time they were brought in. Are they yours?"

"One is, but in a way, all of Yugi's friends are like grandchildren to me," Solomon stated. "Thank you for everything. I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost Yugi. He's all I have left. Do you mind if I give the boys something. I'm sure that they appreciate having these items back."

"Of course. I'm sure that something familiar would aid in their recovery."

Solomon left and returned moments later carrying three golden items. Two were hung on Ryou and Yugi's bedsides while the third was laid next to Malik. Solomon left the three boys after pulling the covers up to their shoulders and brushing Yugi's bangs from his face. "I'll come to see them in the morning."

Janet nodded as the elderly man left for his room.

LINE

Lavender eyes opened and looked around the room. Malik saw that they were no longer in the cave and that Yugi and Ryou were in beds on his right, with Yugi in the middle bed. Someone approached his bedside, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess," he replied. "Where are we?"

"In an infirmary, in Cheyenne Mountain," the woman replied. "I am Dr. Frasier."

"Malik Ishtar." He noticed Ryou stirring, "Ryou!"

"Not so loud, Malik. My head is pounding," Ryou complained.

Seconds later, Yugi shot up in his bed, his eyes full of fear at the dramatic change in scenery. "H-h-h-how did we get here?"

"We brought you boys in," a voice announced, drawing their attention. "A friend of ours found you in a cave and contacted us. We brought you back. Any idea how you kids got there?"

Yugi shook his head, "Not really. The last thing I remember before running from the creature that kidnapped us was falling asleep on the floor at home while watching movies and waking up in some strange place. Some creature was staring at us like it was planning something."

"We freaked and ran," Malik continued. "I'm so glad that it wasn't able to keep up with us. Ryou messed with its strange technology and we found ourselves in another strange place."

"We managed to find shelter and some type of food, but our fires weren't much to keep us warm. They kept going out," Ryou finished.

"Well, we have someone here to see you boys," the man stated, stepping aside.

Solomon walked in. "GRANDPA," Yugi nearly shouted. Had he not been hooked up to several machines, he would have glomped the elderly man.

After the three teens told their story once more, Janet cleared her throat, "I still need to examine these three, so everyone out."

It was then that the boys noticed their missing Items. "Thank you Grandpa," Yugi called out as said man followed the other out. His two friends echoed his gratitude.

"We normally don't allow for children on the base," she said mussing Yugi's hair.

"I'm actually almost 19, ma'am," Yugi defended, trying to fix his hair. "I'm just a bit small for my age. My friend Joey called it the 'Mutou Curse' one time," he laughed at the memory. His grandpa walked in as Joey said it and said teen ended up with a pop-quiz on which spells work best in which combinations.

The examination went without a hitch and Janet cleared the three boys. "Now wait in here until someone comes to get you three."

The hikaris didn't have long to wait. The man from earlier walked in with three others. They followed the group to a different room and were told to sit down. A military man walked in, "I wanted to speak to you three when you were released from the good doctor's care. I was told that you had questions."

Yugi and Ryou looked to Malik, who answered, "Yeah. How did we get here and where did you find us?"

"And why is Grandpa here?"

While the strangers talked amongst themselves, trying to decide what to tell them, the three hikaris laid their heads on their arms and closed their eyes, feigning exhaustion, in order to keep their _private conversation_ from discovery.

_*They're nervous about telling us the truth, guys.*_

_~I could always use the Rod to get answers.~_

_*Don't do that! We shouldn't abuse the Items like that!*_

_{Yugi's right, Malik. Besides, we could get shot. 'Kura noticed weapons on some of the people in here.}_

_*EEP!*_

One of the men touched Yugi on the shoulder, startling him. Ryou and Malik jumped after hearing Yugi's yelp through the Link. "Daniel," the uniformed man told the one with glasses, "go ahead."

Daniel nodded, "We found you on a different planet and brought you back here with us."

The man that they had seen before interrupted, "We weren't going to tell you much, but you see, your kidnapper is someone we've ran into a few times."

Just then a call interrupted the conversation. _"General Hammond, a group of kids are demanding to see a Yugi Mutou. There is a woman stating that she is here for her brother and another kid that she is partially responsible for."_

George sighed, "just a minute." He looked at the hikaris, "Who has a sister and who else is she responsible for?" Malik raised his hand and was mirrored by Ryou. "Name?"

"My sister is Ishizu Ishtar. Could you find out if Odion is with her? He's got a unique tattoo on the left side of his face with hieroglyphics." George Hammond raised an eyebrow at this request. "We have had impostors trying to pose as friends and family before."

He relayed the message.

"_Yes, there is a man here fitting that description. He's asking if Malik is safe."_

Malik let out a relieved sigh, "It's them. Anyone else would have called me 'Marik'."

Hammond nodded, "Bring them in. I want these people in the briefing room when they come down."

Within minutes, a group of teens was led in. It consisted of two girls and three males. Before anyone could react, Yugi was pulled from his chair. "Aw man, Yug! I missed you guys! Was it another Shadow Game or something that made you guys disappear like that?"

"Can't breathe," Yugi squeaked out. "Joey…need air."

Joey let the small teen go, "Sorry pal."

Yugi could only wave as he caught his breath. Ryou and Malik had joined the group and were caught up in hugs of relief from Tea and Ishizu. "Who are these kids and how did they find out that these three were here," Jack asked.

Ishizu stepped away from the group, "I am Ishizu Ishtar, Odion and Malik are my brothers. Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor are friends of Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. We came to see if they were alright. And as for how we knew they were here, that will be revealed when they feel the time is right."

Yugi looked at SG-1, "So what was it you were saying?"

After a few minutes of re-explaining everything, George Hammond looked to them, "If you eight want to know what is really going on, you'll need to fill out these forms."

They read over and signed the forms. "Welcome to the SCG kids," Jack stated. "As of this moment, you three boys are the unofficial members of SG-1 and you did the initiation already." Noting the confused look on their faces, he added, "You were kidnapped by an alien nearly three weeks ago and survived on a different planet before winding up in the infirmary."

"Great," Malik muttered. "First killer card games now kidnapping aliens and visiting other planets. What next?"

Ryou looked at his friend, "For me and Yugi it was deadly RPG games, then the killer card games."

"Not to mention the bullies, the virtual reality games that I was trapped in, the game that Kaiba tried to kill me in and the others in, the various life-or-death Duels and games, most of which I barely got through, the Capsule Monsters incident," Yugi listed. "Not to mention a number of others."

Jack was at a loss as to what he just heard. Tea looked to the adults, "Hang around us and you'll understand what our lives are like after a few days."

"Joey and Tristan say the three of us are danger-magnets," Yugi muttered, shooting a look at said teens.

General Hammond couldn't help but chuckle at this statement, "Well, you just met the danger-magnets of the SGC. You boys will fit right in."

LINE

The teens were shown to the cafeteria for breakfast. Actually, they just missed out on breakfast, so it was more of an early lunch. "Mr. Jackson, sir, are there any fresh oranges and blue jello cups," Yugi asked.

Daniel nodded and reached into the case, "Sorry that most of the good stuff is out of reach. There's a slice of pizza and a couple of turkey subs up here as well. Do you want any?"

Yugi smiled, "I'd like the pizza."

Just as he was about to get it down for him a hand reached in and grabbed it. He looked at the person who grabbed the pizza. It turned out to be none other than Rodney McKay. Yugi looked down, "I guess it's the turkey sub then. Grandpa's always telling us that we need to eat better anyways." Daniel gave him a sandwich and he went to join his friends at a nearby table.

This left Daniel alone to confront McKay. "That was inconsiderate, Rodney."

He scoffed, "What, I was just getting my food while you were standing there with a bratty little kid. A kid, by the way, that shouldn't even be here."

Solomon walked in at that time, "Daniel, I'm ready to assist you in the translations when you are. I'm sure that Yugi and his friends would like to help out as well."

Daniel welcomed this distraction, "Of course. I could leave them in the care of Rodney and start on the translations right now."

Rodney scoffed at this, "I'm not babysitting a bunch of little kids."

This caused Solomon to scold him, "My grandson and his friends are not little kids. You allow their heights to deceive you, Yugi is in fact 18, almost 19, as are Ryou and Malik. The other three are 19." Rodney left to sit at Yugi's table, mumbling the whole time.

Rodney couldn't believe that he was stuck with teenagers. They're worse than little kids. He sat near the shortest, Yugi, and ate his lunch. "Let's see, I place three cards face-down and a monster in defense. Your move Ryou."

Rodney looked up to see the kid and both of his friends playing some sort of game. "I play a monster in defense, two cards face-down, and end my turn," the white-haired boy said. "Malik?"

"Alright, I use Soul Exchange to sacrifice Yugi's face-down monster to summon Grave Keeper's Priestess to the field. I also use Heavy Storm to remove all spells and traps. Your move Yugi," Malik stated.

Rodney was not noticed by their little group, until he saw that the boy he was sitting by started peeling an orange. He quickly pushed away from the table, "Excuse me. I can't sit here anymore."

Ryou looked concerned, "What's wrong, sir? All Yugi's doing is eating an orange."

Rodney grabbed his tray, "That's just it. I'm allergic to all citrus fruits."

The small teenager looked at the offensive fruit, "I'm sorry. I'll just go join Grandpa and Mr. Jackson and try to help them translate stuff. I'll eat this on the way, so that it's nowhere near you, sir."

With that, the teen left. _'Great, Sam or Jack are probably going to catch wind of this and I'll never hear the end of it,'_ Rodney thought to himself. He left shortly after this to find the kid and apologize before they did find out. Yugi spotted him and hid the orange behind his back. Rodney tried to say something. but was stopped as Sam and Jack came around the corner.

Sam noticed Rodney, "McKay, are you tormenting our guest? I thought you of all people would know better than to pick on innocent teenagers."

Yugi, Ryou and Malik were lead back into the briefing room, while the others were shown to temporary rooms. George Hammond cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the three teens, "I would like to inform you kids that in the morning, you will accompany SG-1 on their trip. It's just a simple mission. Yugi, you and your friends are going in your grandfather's place. He's told me that you've been learning how to translate ancient writings. Daniel's been trying to get the translations right for months, but so far has hit a dead end."

"We would love to help," Yugi said.

"That's what your grandfather said." Hammond replied. "Oh, if Rodney gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to inform Jack or myself."

Yugi nodded, "Ok."

Malik looked at Yugi, "We'd better go get something for you to snack on. That sandwich didn't look very appetizing." Hammond watched as the boys left.

LINE

The three boys headed to the room that had been assigned to them. Once alone, their Darks appeared in spirit form. Only the hikaris could see them as long as the yamis wanted to allow the other two, aside from their respective Light, to see him. They were able to form corporeal bodies whenever they chose, but for the moment, they wanted to observe. The Lights laid down in the provided beds and fell asleep, their Darks watching over them.

_****How are you two holding up?****_

_**[Fine considering that my hikari was kidnapped and I wasn't there to banish his kidnapper to the Shadows.]**_

_**~~I'm fine now that Malik's back. I swear, another day without him and I'd be forced to act on my own.~~**_

_****Until there is a perceived threat on our Lights, I suggest that we lie low. I don't want them to harm the hikaris.****_

_**[Sure thing Pharaoh.]**_

_**~~I agree.~~**_

_**[By the way, I thought I'd let you know that there is one thing that I sensed when that dark man was in the same room with our Lights. He 'felt' familiar.]**_

_****That marking on his forehead has me concerned as well. It is of the same technique as the one that the Ra impostor had on his best warrior. We will watch this one closely as I do not trust him around our Lights.****_

LINE

Yugi was the first awake. He spotted a note on the floor.

'_Good morning boys. Once you three are up and about, go a get a decent breakfast. We'll tell you about the trip and what you are to wear. There are some clean clothes in the closet. A few of the SG teams brought the clothes over from their kids' closets. We weren't sure of your sizes, so they guessed. Hopefully there's something that'll fit._

_Jack'_

Yugi turned to the closet and saw several bags of clean clothes. He dug through them to see what there was. In the end, he found a long-sleeved black shirt and a light blue, short-sleeved button-up shirt to wear over it. He had to try on several pairs of jeans to find ones that fit.

Ryou and Malik had joined him at the bags to search for clothes that would fit them while he was searching for the jeans. Ryou found a light blue shirt and a striped shirt to wear over it. Jeans were easier for him to find. Malik grabbed a black shirt and a tan short-sleeved button-up to go over it. He was luckier than Yugi and Ryou as the first pair of jeans he tried on fit perfectly.

Yugi looked at Ryou, "Isn't that like the clothes that you wore at Duelist Kingdom?"

"I suppose so," Ryou replied. "I don't really remember and if they are, 'Kura burned anything from that trip aside from his deck and our Ring."

They walked to the cafeteria to find only two people at the table. Sam waved the three over, "The day's been canceled. Daniel got sick last second and Teal'c took him to the infirmary."

"So you boys have a long, boring day ahead of you," Jack added. "You're welcome to watch any video from my stash as long as I get it back in the same condition you borrowed it in."

He led the teens to his 'room' and showed them his movie stash. They selected the Mummy trilogy and took them to their room.

LINE

Yugi sat propped up against the foot of the bed, watching the Mummy with Ryou and Malik. _{That is so fake,}_ Ryou pointed out through the Hikari Link. _{Bakura says that the traitorous priest would have been flayed alive and then likely…YUCK! I am not going to repeat that. I do hope that the cooks aren't planning anything with tomato sauce for dinner any time soon. I won't be able to handle that after what 'Kura just said.}_

Malik sighed, _~Why is it that we can't enjoy a decent movie without at least one of us getting grossed out by Bakura or Marik?~_

_*Probably because they are so bored that they feel the need to see how to torment us without leaving physical evidence,*_ Yugi piped up, not looking away from the library scene. He opened the Link up so that the Darks could hear his next statement, *_Ryou could you let Bakura know that if he's planning on ruining this part, I won't be held responsible for Yami's response.*_

The spirit of the Ring grumbled as he returned to Ryou's side. Ryou and Malik laughed at the thief's reaction to Yugi's being able to pick on his presence.

Jack and Solomon passed by the room and saw the three young men watching movies. _*Yami says that Bakura should watch what he says,*_ Yugi stated, looking at Ryou. _*If I have nightmares, he'll send him to the Shadows for an hour.*_

Ryou shuddered, _{Bakura said…I am NOT going to repeat what 'Kura just said. And he's not getting any steak, we're having vegetables for dinner.}_

Malik snickered, _~This is far more entertaining than these movies. Boring movies, about 30-40 seconds of the Triple Hikari Puppy-dog Faces... Watching your friends' yamis argue over movie plots through them, priceless.~_

Yugi and Ryou each grabbed a pillow and smacked Malik with them. Malik growled and tackled the pair to the floor, "Trying to be funny, eh? Then, what do you think of this?" He gabbed a plate with chocolate cupcakes and shoved one into Yugi's face, repeating the same move to a snickering Ryou.

Yugi gasped, "Grandpa's going to have our hide if we trash this place."

"YUGI HIKARI MUTOU," Solomon's voice interrupted the commotion. Said young man flinched.

Malik snickered, sounding like Marik. Yugi realized that it _was_ Marik, trying to sound like Malik, when he spoke, "Your middle name is 'Hikari', what irony."

Ignoring Marik's little remark, Solomon continued, "What is that on your face, young man?"

"Um, chocolate icing…I think," Yugi answered. He swiped his finger through the mess on his face and looked at it, "Yup. Chocolate icing." He sucked the icing from his fingertip.

Solomon shook his head, "I don't even want to know. Just go and clean up."

Jack was trying to figure out what Malik meant by the irony in Yugi's middle name. He decided to ask Daniel the next time he ran into the archeologist. But at the moment, he stepped aside to let the three teens past him.

LINE

Jack stopped Daniel in the hall, "Do you know any Japanese?"

"Um, a bit, but I haven't had a chance to expand on it lately," Daniel replied. "Why?"

"What does Hikari mean?"

Daniel thought for a moment, "Light. Why are you asking this?"

"Because it's apparently Yugi's middle name."

Daniel shook his head, "Well, I do know that Yugi means 'play', or 'game'. Game of Light would be a nearly direct translation of his name."

'But I wonder what the irony in the kid's name is,' Jack thought to himself as he headed to his room for the night.

LINE

**Sorry for the absence. I know that there are some places that are taken from To the Stars and Back Again. I did that intentionally as this is its rewrite. I plan to completely re-edit the entire plot and feel that until it is to where I feel that this is going where I want it to, the original will stay up. I may just leave it up and state that it had been discontinued and to read this one instead.**

**Yugi: Hope you enjoyed this Christmas update.**

**Ryou: Until next time...**


End file.
